The disclosed invention generally relates to apparatus for forming the leads of taped electrical components, and is more particularly directed to apparatus for cutting and forming the leads of taped components having radial leads.
For utilization in the fabrication of electrical circuits, electronic components such as transistors, capacitors, and resistors are provided by component manufacturers with their leads secured to an elongated tape which includes generally equally spaced feed holes. A particular type of component configuration, generally known as radial lead components, have leads which emerge from generally the same side or portion of the component.
For utilization, taped electronic components are separated from the tape by cutting the leads and appropriately forming the cut leads for insertion. The cutting and forming has generally been performed with different types of machinery. For example, dedicated machines cut and form leads, and also insert the components. However, such dedicated machinery generally are capable of processing only a specific component, require a large amount of space, and not readily utilized with robotic component insertion.
As another example of taped component lead cut and form machinery are machines which deposit or place the processed components in a container for manual retrieval and insertion. Such machinery are also not readily utilized with robotic component insertion, and may require a large amount of space.
A further example of taped component lead cut and form machinery are machines originally designed for manual component retrieval and insertion, and which are modified for use with robotic component insertion. Such machinery, however, tend to be compromises since they are being forced to operate in a manner not contemplated by their original designs.
Other taped component lead cut and form machines include those designed for use with robotic component insertion. However, such apparatus are believed to be unreliable and fail to provide the components in insertion ready form. Also, such known cut and form apparatus are not readily adaptable to different types of electronic components.